The present application relates to low voltage power supplies and, more particularly, to a novel high-frequency power supply for energizing a low voltage load at a substantially constant load current level.
It is often desirable to operate a low voltage load from a relatively higher voltage A.C. source. In particular, there exists a class of low voltage (24-36 volt) lamps having an improved efficacy due to operation of the lamp filament at a higher temperature than has been traditionally used for lamp operation. It is highly desirable to operate these relatively low voltage lamps from the commercial A.C. power mains having a nominal 120 volts r.m.s. value, in residential and commercial operation. However, the mere reduction of the line voltage, through a stepdown transformer and the like, is insufficient to provide a carefully-controlled lamp filament temperature, to assure a reasonable lamp life at controlled lamp output. A power supply capable of energizing a lower voltage load from a higher voltage line, while controlling the load current, is thus highly desirable.